Conquistas
by Miyuiko
Summary: Vida escolar. Rivalidade. Amizade. Romance. Alegria e odio. Tudo faz parte das emoções em que o grupo irá sentir. Um campeonato e uma festa de formatura vão fazer eles perceber que oque realmente importa é o amor e amizade que tem.


Estava indo até a escola com minha irmã, Chelia. Éramos da mesma escola, então íamos sempre juntos até o inferno. Não que eu odeie a escola, até gosto dela e dos funcionários de lá. Tudo sempre tem algo ruim, nada é 100% bom, a escola não é diferente. Existem pessoas que me odeiam e odeiam minha irmã também, apenas pelo fato dela não ser uma garota padrão e que quer seguir os passos dos outros, mas não é só coisa ruim. Lá ela tem seus amigos, Lyon, Wendy e Romeo, que a fazem feliz durante o horário escolar e fora.

Sem demora chegamos a escola, não muito cedo e nem muito tarde. Ela é dois anos mais nova que eu e está no segundo ano dá escola, sim, eu Natsu sou um idiota e repeti por faltas excessivas, mas esse ano isso não se repete! Chelia se despediu e foi até seus amigos, que ficavam na escadaria que levava as salas dos outros anos e eu fui até meus amigos.

Natsu – Eae – sorri para eles, que me encararam tão felizes quanto eu.

Lisanna – Oi, Natsu-kun – disse se agarrando em mim.

Lisanna Strauss é uma garota bonita como todas as outras. Ela tem cabelos brancos curtos, um corpo avantajado e é bem legal, sempre está me fazendo rir e me ajuda em tudo, só tenho a agradecer.

Do outro lado temos Erza B. Scarlet, minha melhor amiga. Ela e eu nos conhecemos desde crianças. Ela é a "líder" do grupo, sempre autoritária e é geralmente a mais responsável. Tem um corpo muito bonito, como o de Lisanna e de quase todas as outras. Seus cabelos vão até um pouco acima da cintura, são vermelhos escarles. Ela é bem corajosa e séria, não é muito de se soltar com os outros, apenas com Mirajane.

Mirajane é a melhor amiga de Erza. É a gentileza em pessoa, muito fofa e bonita. Escolher entre ela e Erza é impossível, a carisma delas são tão iguais. Junto ao corpo e quase todo o resto.

E o último do grupo, Gray Fullbuster. Meu melhor amigo junto a Erza. Ele é só um cara normal. Físico parecido ao meu, mas a personalidade não. Ele é muito quieto, quer ser invisível e odeia bagunça, já eu adoro. Ele tem uma queda pela Lockser, amiga de sua irmã e sempre tenta a impressionar de formas bem... Estranhas, digamos assim.

Gray – Cadê a Chelia? – disse sem interesse, provavelmente queria só bater um papo.

Natsu – Foi com os amigos dela e os do Lyon – me sentei em um banco e encarei Erza – Onde estão os outros?

Erza – Lucy foi com os amigos populares dela, como sempre. A Levy e o Jellal estão na sala do conselho. Gajeel saiu com a Juvia, acho que vão cabular, não tenho certeza – pegou sua bolsa que estava no chão – O sinal já vai bater, acho melhor irmos logo, não?

Mirajane – Eu queria tanto ser da sala de vocês – suspirou triste – Pena que esse é o último ano aqui – pegou sua bolsa e saiu andando até sua sala.

Lisanna, Gray, Erza e eu fomos até nossa sala. Era uma das últimas do corredor de baixo. Nesse corredor estavam o primeiro e segundo ano, no de cima eram os oitavos, nonos e primeiros anos, já que lá era um pouco maior que aqui em baixo. Entramos na sala, que já estava cheia. Aparentemente ninguém tinha faltado, nem mesmo a duplazinha de delinquentes, Juvia e Gajeel – nunca shippei tanto alguém como shippo eles, mas ambos gostam de outras pessoa. Andei até eles.

Natsu – Oi, oi – os cumprimentei e sentei em frente a Gajeel.

Gajeel – Eae – me cumprimentou junto a Juvia, que apenas balançou sua mão em um aceno.

Gajeel Redfox é um cara muito transparente, dizia tudo que quer na hora que quer sem medo. Não suporta mentiras e adora adrenalina, mas também é um cara sensível e romântico por dentro, coisa que só alguns sabem. Ele é o mais alto do grupo, quase do meu tamanho. Tem um cabelo negro e longo, admito que acho bem daora. Seu rosto está cheio de piercing. Tudo isso porque quer agradar a Mcgarden, que adora tudo isso. Ele beijou ela numa peça do oitavo ano e acabou se apaixonando, sendo um amor que durou até agora.

Juvia Lockser, a amada de Gray. Até ser traída, era uma garota muito fofa e gentil, muito ingênua também. Desde que seu ex-namorado a chifrou, passou a ser mais neutra e rude com todos, ~ bruta também. Só trata Gajeel, Erza e Levy bem, somente eles que foram quem fizeram ela abrir seus olhos e ver que era corna.

Coloquei minha mochila na mesa e me deitei nela, olhei para a porta esperando que o nosso professor entrasse logo, por sorte era a Áries (chamamos ela assim desde sempre, damos nomes dos signos do zodíaco para os professores), professora de artes. Logo adentraram a sala, não a doce professora de artes, mas sim a maldita loira interesseira, Lucy Heartefilia, seu namorado Sting, tanto faz e a "guarda-costas" metida dela, Sorano.

Lucy – Sai – encarou uma aluna que estava sentada nos fundos da sala, a fazendo sair – Eu tava afim de comer algo hoje na hora do lanche, mas não trouxe dinheiro... E agora? – se sentou na mesa da Bisca, sorrindo – Que tal você me dar o seu? Uma linda garota como eu não pode passar fome durante as aulas, né?

Bisca – Tem razão – tirou o dinheiro de seu bolso e entregou a Lucy – Faça bom proveito.

Lucy – Boa menina, né Bisquinha? – apertou sua bochecha e sentou em seu lugar, ao lado de Sorano e Sting.

Como perceberam, Lucy é uma idiota. Acha que ser popular a da direito de fazer o que quer, mas isso não é verdade. Ela é bonita fisicamente, tem olhos castanhos e é loura. Fora que tem um corpo bem bacana. Porém é insuportável. É arrogante, chata, convencida, interesseira e mais outras coisas aí. Tenho dó de seus pais, que desgosto de filha em.

Ignorei aquela visão infernal que eu tinha do demônio Lucy, então fui até Levy e Jellal, que tinham acabado de entrar. Estavam sorrindo juntos, pareciam alegres.

Jellal – Oi Natsu! Olha só isso – pegou um papel de cima da mesa e me mostrou – Fiz um desenho novo, achei bem bonito e queria te mostrar. Confesso que me inspirei um pouco em você pra desenhar, mas de resto foi tudo em uma outra pessoa.

Jellal era do Conselho Escolar. Sempre estava em reuniões, mas quando não estava, desenhava e lia. Ele era muito bom nos seus desenhos, tinha muito futuro e eu sempre o apoiava. Além de ser ótimo desenhista, leitor e escritor, era um jogador de basquete incrível. Por conta disso, era alvo de várias garotas. Tem um físico igual ao meu e de Gray. Tem cabelos azuis e uma tatuagem no rosto, o que chamava muita atenção.

Natsu – Eu curti, achei bem legal – vi o esboço no papel e realmente me surpreendi – Quando vai terminar? Tenho certeza que vai ficar muito bom.

Jellal – Não sei se devo terminar agora, vou fazer pouco a pouco – pegou seu desenho e foi até seu lugar.

Levy – O Jellal é tão fofo, ele conquistaria a crush dele se tentasse – sorriu e o encarou fazendo outro desenho, pra ser sincero, os dois eram fofos – Ei, Nat. Por que a Bisca tá assim pra baixo? Não me diga que a vaca amarela mexeu com ela?

Natsu – Acertou. Pegou o dinheiro dela – ri da reação dela, mas estava me sentindo mal pela Bisca.

Levy – Tadinha, vou falar com ela – disse preocupada e foi até ela.

Levy era popular, tanto quanto Lucy, mas era gentil e simples. Ao contrário das outras, Levy é uma garota bem pequena, dizemos que é a loli do Gajeel, mas nenhum dos dois sabem disso. Ela é bem sorridente e generosa, inúmeras vezes cedeu suas coisas para os outros e é por isso que ficou popular de um jeito bom, pela bondade. Enfim, não quero bajular ninguém, mas ela é muito inteligente, tira sempre notas altas em todas as matérias, menos educação física. Mesmo sendo parecida com uma menina de 10 anos, é bem bonita. Seu cabelo é bem diferente, é ondulado, curto e azul. Sempre está usando algumas fitas de cabelo coloridas.

Aries entra na sala e vai para sua mesa. Todos os alunos se sentam e ouvem atentamente a aula dela.

Gray, que estava ao meu lado me jogou um papel, que era da Mirajane, ela havia o dado antes de entrar na sala e queria que todos do grupo o lessem. Li o papel e apenas suspirei. Ela queria marcar de dormimos na casa de alguém durante o feriado e final de semana, está semana seria curta e eu não faria nada, então porque eu rejeitaria isso?

As aulas passaram rápido e logo veio o intervalo, o grupo todo se reuniu em uma árvore do pátio. Inclusive minha irmã e seus amigos, eles até que eram bem legais e passavam o tempo com a gente uma vez ou outra.

Mirajane – E então, na minha casa de novo? – disse sorridente, parecia empolgada.

Erza – Não. Minha mãe já tinha dado a ideia de que fossemos para a casa de praia dela no fim de semana, mas podemos ir na quinta de manhã, já que é feriado – disse e logo começou a comer seu bolo de morango – É só ficar duas pessoas em cada quarto e tudo vai dar certo.

Lucy – Eu não vou mesmo, tenho mais o que fazer – abraçou Sting e encarou Erza.

Levy – Ainda bem. Assim a Bisca vai sem medo algum e nos livramos de uma piranha sem educação. Eu vou com vocês, mas se tiver algum imprevisto, eu aviso. – sorriu e se levantou, indo até Jellal – Ei, vai querer ajuda com aquilo?

Jellal – Sim, sim – se levantou – Eu vou também – saiu com Levy.

Lucy – Pois agora eu vou! – soltou Sting e cruzou os braços.

Erza – Alguém aqui não vai? É mais fácil perguntar assim – encarou o grupo que permaneceu calado – Só confirmem se vão mesmo mais tarde, por favor – se levantou e saiu com Gray, Mirajane e Lisanna – Chamem o Elfman também, ele faz parte do grupo.

Não quis ficar perto da Lucy, então sai também e fui direto pra sala de aula. Esperei o sinal bater e todos os alunos voltarem para a sala. Como sempre todos entraram juntos e brigando.

Não demorou muito para as aulas passarem, afinal, era terça-feira e as aulas de hoje eram super calmas e passavam como o vento. Logo já bateu o sinal da saída, saí com pressa procurando minha irmã, eu só queria ir embora dessa droga de escola.

Chelia – Vamos? – disse ela se aproximando.

Natsu – Finalmente né – segurei em sua mão e a puxei para casa, andava apressadamente. Eu só queria chegar a tempo para ver meu


End file.
